Visions of the Past
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Alice has a vision from the past that reveals more information about her family and human life, including a shocking discovery that may change her life forever. One-shot sort of...actually it's 5 very short chapters in one Rated T for mild language.


**K the chapters are really, really short so I'm just making it all in one chapter. K? K. Hope u like it. It's just something i thought of randomly today.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I looked down at my four-year-old sister and sighed. Ever since my mother and father had found out about my visions, they had kept her away from me as much as possible. It was only when my twin brother, Lee, was babysitting her that I ever got to spend any time with her.

"Allie!" she squealed, jumping up and down. Her carrot-orange curls bounced as she jumped. "Can we go to the park?" I heard the front door open and somebody walk in.

"Lee," called my mother. "We're home."

"Sorry, Cutie," I said, handing my sister back to Lee. "Momma's home. Remember..."

"Don't tell," the little girl finished.

"Good girl," I kissed he head and ran into my room and closed the door before my mother came upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Mary Alice!" My mother screamed. I hurried down the stairs.

"Yes," I answered.

"What did I tell you about spending time with your sister?" _Damn! How did she know?_

"I-I..." I began. "How did you know about that?"

"She told me," my mother explained. "and I don't want my baby to be around an insane psycho,"

"I'm not a psycho, Ma," I told her, letting a tear escape. "I'm just differant." My mother slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor."

"You _are_ a psycho, Mary Alice and tomorrow I'm taking you where you belong."

"The insane asylum?" I gasped. My mother nodded and went back into the kitchen to make dinner. I collapsed back on the floor and cried.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could with a little girl in tow. My sister was crying and begging for a break, but I kept running. When she finally collapsed from exhaustion, I let myself rest too.

Mother had meant what she said. I was sure of it. And the asylum was a horrible place. I couldn't go there, I just couldn't. So I had packed my things and left. My sister had begged to come too so I let her. Maybe I was crazy afterall. You'd have to be to kidnapp your own sister. I leaned back against a tree and cried.

"What's wrong, Allie?" the little girl asked.

"I've been bad to you," I explained.

"No you haven't," she insisted. "I didn't want to stay there. You were very good to me."

"I have to take you back to Momma and Poppa," I told her. She burst into tears.

"I-o-wawa-go-baa!" she screamed. "I-O-WAWA-GO-BAAAAAAAAA!"

"I know you don't want to go back," I said, stroking her red curls. "But you have to. You wouldn't like living with me. I'm going to have to live on the streets. At least with Momma and Poppa you'll have a house."

"Okay, Allie," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll go home if you want me too."

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"There she is," came my mother's familiar voice. "There's my baby!" I set my sister down on the grass and tried to make a run for it, but two police officrs grabbed me and dragged me back to my front yard.

"Take her to the asylum," my mother told them. She picked up my sister, but the little girl squirmed out of her grasp.

"Allie!" she shouted, running towards me. I shook off the police officers and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't go," she told me.

"I have to go," I answered.

"I love you Allie," she said. The officers tore us apart and started dragging me away.

"I..." I began. But I was interupted by my own sobs. "I love you too, Victoria."

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming. HAHA! Anyway, that was from wayy in the past in case u didn't guess...the next chapter is in the present. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"No," I breathed. "It's not possible."

"You had a vision, Alice?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well, what did you see?"

"I think I saw....my past," I told him.

"Tell me all about it," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going to believe it," I warned him.

"Try me," he said, grinning.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After Alice was taken to the insane asylum, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon told everyone that she had died. Lee went along with the story for a while, but after two monthes, he moved across the country because he couldn't live with his parents knowing what they had done to his sister. Victoria forgot all about Alice, but always felt like there was something missing.

A year after Alice was taken to the asylum, she became a vampire and forgot everything about her human life, including her little sister.

Victoria grew up to be a smart, beautiful young lady and got engaged to Robert Bell when she was twenty-six. But the day before her wedding, she disappeared, never to be seen again. Of course everyone assumed she was dead, but actually, she was bitten by Laurent. Later, the two vampires met James who fell in love with Victoria.

And the rest is history.

* * *

**Okay, so that was kinda fun. Sorry the chapters are so short. I wrote it on my Nintendo DS Pictochat first (I always just use it for story ideas bc no one's ever on.) and i didn't realize how short they really were. I got this idea a while ago actually, but it was with Victoria as the big sister. Then I figured, would't she recognize Alice? So I made Victoria a little girl who wouldn't even remember her big sister and then I wrote it down. Now press the green button and tell me what you think. K? K. LUV YA!!!!**


End file.
